Henry Saltonstall
Henry SaltonstallSaltonstall's leader card in BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia is an elderly politician in Columbia, and a member of the Founders political faction. ''BioShock Infinite Gamescom 2010 Gameplay Trailer'' Judging by the posters found around Columbia, he is running for councilman of Ward 6. He wears a blue sport coat and red and white vertically striped pants, similar in style to that of Uncle Sam.Uncle Sam on Wikipedia He sports a friendly mutton chopSideburns on Wikipedia moustache and carries a small badge with the colors of the American flag. He appears to be insane as he is found speaking to a crowd of empty chairs about the "importance of preserving the purity of Columbia". However, when Booker DeWitt grabs a weapon, it's clear that Saltonstall is more than he appears, as his eyes, face, and voice undergo an inhuman change while his promotional button shifts into a symbol emblazoned with the Soviet hammer and sickle; this dramatic shift may have been an early example (or proto-form) of a Tear. A moment afterward, he calls Charles to attack Booker and use Murder of Crows upon him. After Booker kills Charles, Saltonstall utilizes a Sky-Hook on the Sky-Line to escape from him. The player sees Saltonstall enter a cannon across the city, where he opens fire upon Booker. Booker then ziplines down to the cannon, momentarily hiding in a bar, before coming back out and destroying the cannon that Saltonstall had entered, presumably killing him. ''BioShock Infinite'' Saltonstall was cut along with Charles from the final/retail game. He is still mentioned by one of Columbia's citizens as one of the Founders' major politicians. The scalp of Saltonstall can be found nailed to a board in Port Prosperity of Emporia, hung with other Founder leaders with their names carved above, showing that he was killed by the Vox Populi during their uprising. Gallery Saltonstall Poster.png|''One of Saltonstall's campaign posters in an early demo of'' BioShock Infinite. Infiniteexclusive01.jpg|''Saltonstall's campaign event in an early demo of'' BioShock Infinite. Saltonstallchanging.png|''Saltonstall flickering between realities in an early demo of'' BioShock Infinite. Rreretwre.jpg|''Saltonstall's scalp along with other Founders' in'' BioShock Infinite. Henry Saltonstall BioShock Infinite The Siege of Columbia Leader Card.png|''Saltonstall's leader card in'' BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. Behind the Scenes *In the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer for BioShock Infinite, a corpse is seen using the same body model as Saltonstall in the 2010 trailer. However, due to the fact that a proper view of the model's face is not given, and the head being tilted backward, one cannot confirm this to be Saltonstall. *Saltonstall's scalp in Emporia has brown hair while he is depicted as balding white in the gameplay demo. This may simply be a retcon, a design overlook, or possibly someone else's scalp. *Paul Presley designed a stack of 5$ bills, which did not make it into the final version of the game. The bills depict the portrait of Saltonstall.Paul Presley's Portfolio BioI Paul Presley Pick-Up Item Models.jpg|''The stack of money among other items.'' References de:Saltonstall es:Saltonstall ru:Салтонстейл Category:The Founders Party Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:BioShock Infinite Removed Content